kate goes to sodor
by humphreyomega01
Summary: i had to redo the story so far because my other acount wont work
1. i know just the person for the job

This is my first crossover fanfic i hope you enjoy it

Note i lost my password to my other acount so i made this acount to re post my crrossover.

One day Kate was hunting with Garth, Cando, Hutch and all the other alphas, she caught a carabou and took it back to the den. Kate was upset. "Things haven't been the same since Humphrey was banished." She said to her parents Winston and Eve. Later that day Winston spoke to Eve. "Kate doesn't look happy so i was thinking we get someone to take her somewhere to make her happy And i know the best person for the job." Winston said with a smile.

THAT NIGHT

Kate was getting more upset, she was so upset she had tears rolling down her cheeks just then Winston entered the den and sat next to Kate."Kate, I know you've been upset lately." Said Winston, "So i arranged for someone to take you to somewhere to make you happy.". "Who is it?" asked Kate. "It's someone i've known since i was little." Winston said smiling. Eve wasn't sure. "Are you sure it's save for Kate to go with this person, especially with the ride he has." Said Eve "Of coarse she is fine with him" Said Winston. "I've known him since i was a pup. He was really fun.". "When will we see him?" asked Eve he will be here in a couple of days.

sorry the first chapter is short but i just hope you liked it next chapter in coming soon.


	2. off to

**Note: i do not own doctor who**

The news soon spread over the park. "Someone is taking Kate somewhere to make her happy again." Lilly said to Garth. Kate was getting more and more upset. Soon a couple of days went by and the person still hadn't turned up Winston was worried. "I hope he turns up soon." At this point the whole pack was heading into the valley. Winston and Eve told Kate to come to, so she did. when they got to the valley everyone was waiting for the person to arrive.

**1 hour later**

"Theres a wind coming." Garth said. Sure enough the grass began to move in the wind. Winston knew what it was, then everyone heard a noise a harsh scrapping sound, the wind increasing in speed until a large blue box screamed into existance. The wind stopped and everyone looked shocked. the double doors to the TARDIS opened and i stepped out. Winston came towards me. "Oh" I said. "Hello." Then i walked up to Kate "is this the wolf you asked me to make happy again." I asked. "That's right." Said Winston. "This is my daughter Kate.". "Hi Kate, i'll take you to a place you'll never forget, Plus this place will make you happy and will make you laugh." I said. This made Lilly want to go too. "can me and Garth come too?" Asked Lilly. "Of course you can. I said. "Winston you want to come aswell?" i asked. "No thanks i'm too old." Said Winston. "Winston, your never too old to go somewhere. But if you don't want to come that's fine, But it's your choice." i said. "I'll go tomorrow." said Winston. "Ok Winston." i said. Then i entered the TARDIS followed by Kate, Lilly and Garth. As they stepped into the TARDIS they were speechless. "Ah, yes, bigger on the inside, do you like it." i asked, then the doors closed and i put in a destination into the system.

Outside in the valley everyone saw the TARDIS dissapear and they all gasped. Hutch tried to get the doors open to get them out. But failed as the TARDIS dissapeared completely.

In the TARDIS Kate, Lilly and Garth got over the shock of the TARDIS being bigger on the inside and were relaxing.

"Where are we going" asked Kate me. "It's a secret." i said with a grin. Soon we landed. As we exited the TARDIS Kate, Lilly and Garth were feeling a little sick then Kate found some railroad tracks."Do you want us to follow the tracks, David?" Lilly asked. "no." i said chuckling. "So where do we go then." asked Kate. "follow me." I said as i walked up the hill. As we got to the top of the hill Kate and Lilly heard sounds they never heard before. "What's that noise?" Kate asked. "It's the trains they talk, what else would they do apart from puff and chuff along the line?" i said. "I dont know what else they would do." said kate.

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	3. meeting gordon and bertie

Kate was amused by the view from the top of the hill. She cheered up a little but she could do with some fun. Anyway back to the view we could see some tracks leading into tunnels and a road at the bottom of the hill. As we walked down the hill Kate saw a red single decker bus. "Hello David good to see you again." said Bertie. "Hi Bertie, nice to be back." I said. "Oh, intro ductions are needed, Guys this is Bertie, Bertie this is Kate, Lilly and Garth." I continued. "Hi there, welcome to Sodor." said Bertie. "Can you take us to Knapford Bertie." I asked. "Of course i can." said Bertie.

**ABOUT A MILE DOWN THE ROAD.**

Bertie's engine started to cough then it started to splutter, black smoke came from his excuse.

"I feel sick." groaned Bertie. Then his engine gave one final cough and stopped. Luckly where Bertie had stopped there were tracks running beside the road then we all heard a whistle. "It's Gordon." i said. "Who's Gordon?" asked Garth. But his question was answered soon enough as Gordon rounded the bend and saw Bertie. "Broken down, Bertie?" asked Gordon. "yes, i have Gordon." said Bertie. "Gordon, could you take us to Knapford?" i asked. "Oh, hi David." said Gordon. "Who are your, friends?" Gordon asked. "Gordon, This is Kate, Lilly and Garth."


	4. welcome to sodor

"Kate, Lilly, Garth, this is Gordon." i said. "So Gordon, what do you do on the railway." asked Garth. "I pull the express, sometimes it is full of important people like Sir Toppham Hatt." said Gordon proudly. "Who is Sir Toppham Hatt." said Garth with a confused look on his face. "Garth." said Gordon, He is the head of the railway, When we get to Knapford just look for a man in a top hat." "Okay, Gordon." said Garth.

**SOON WE ARRIVED AT KNAPFORD**

We stepped out of the coach we found Sir Toppham Hatt in his office. As we entered the office he noticed Kate, Lilly and Garth. "Are these the wolves you have to make happy again, David?" asked Sir Toppham Hatt. (Winston rung him and requested me to make them happy). "Yes they are Sir." i replied. "Well take them to Tidmouth Sheds, You all need to rest." said Sir Toppham Hatt. "Yes sir." i said. Edwards just going to the yard you get to the yard with him." said STH(short for Sir Toppham Hatt). We found Edward just finishing his shunting duties for the day, then he saw us coming up to him. Hello David, long time no see." said Edward. I haven't been to Sodor for 5 years, the last time i was on Sodor i was 10 years old the last time i came to Sodor. "Could you take us to the yard Edward." i asked. "Of course i can David." Edward replied. "Now who are you three?" Edward asked. "Oh yea, Edward this is Kate, Lilly and Garth." i said. "Hello, Welcome to Sodor." said Edward. "Guys this is Edward." i continued. "I'll take you to the yard." said Edward. "Great, lets go." i said. Edward, why do you have lots of dents in your boiler. "The Diesels are back. They kept derailing me and i cant go to crovan's gate to get repaired because it's closed. i can't go to the steamworks till tomorrow because today Victor is booked up.

**JUST OUTSIDE THE YARD**

"Let's have a bit of fun shall we." Edward said grinning. Kate, Lilly, Garth and i hid in Edward's cab so the other engines couldn't see us. Edward entered the yard. "Listen up you lot." said Edward. "I've bought you a suprise." "Not more of Charlie's jokes, i hope, It will be a suprise if it's funny." At that moment me, Kate, Lilly and Garth stepped out of Edwards cab

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM KATE'S POINT OF VIEW**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON**


	5. tell what happened

I APPOLEGISE FOR THE DELAY IT WAS DUE TO SIRCOMSTANCES BEOND MY CONTROL.

"Let's have a bit of fun shall we." Edward said grinning. Kate, Lilly, Garth and i hid in Edward's cab so the other engines couldn't see us. Edward entered the yard. "Listen up you lot." said Edward. "I've bought you a suprise." "Not more of Charlie's jokes, i hope, It will be a suprise if it's funny." said a voice. At that moment me, Kate, Lilly and Garth stepped out of Edwards cab.

the voice was Thomas' and he was pleased to see me as were the other engines. they whistled with joy to see me again and they told me all that happened since i had been away. "The diesels have been wreckless since you've been away, David." said Toby.

"Diesel has been causing trouble for me." said Duck. "And Diesel 10's back. said Percy. "With his brothers Diesel 11, 12 and 13." said James.

"They don't sound friendly."said Garth. "They're not." I said."They're more evil than Diesel 10 himself." said Oliver.

"Anyway keep away from the diesels." said Henry.


	6. introduced around the island

**KATE'S POV**

"Anyway stay away from the diesels at all costs." said Henry to me, Lilly and Garth. "But you can go near Mavis, Salty and Rusty." added Duck.

David introduced me, Garth and Lilly to all the engines at Tidmouth sheds then Duck took us to the Arlsedale railway to meet Rex, Bert, Mike and Jock. Then Oliver took us to see the electric engines at Kildane station and james took us to the Culdee fell mountain railway to meet Culdee and his friends and finally Edward took us to crovans gate to meet the Skarloey engines. I had started to cheer up more but i was still a little sad. anywayafter we were introduced to all the engines on the island we went back to Tidmouth sheds.

Inside the sheds was a bed (David told me his father Mr Conductor slept in that bed when he was looking after the engines when Sir Topham Hatt was on a much needed holiday) and some dog beds and water bowls and some food we started to relax and i spoke to Edward till i fell to sleep.

The next morning i woke up and heard something outside the sheds so i walked out and heard it was coming from the sidings i walked over to the sidings and heard a voice. "What's this." it said. Why do they have animals working here now?" it continued i looked behind me and i saw the voice was coming from one of the trucks i was so scared i bashed into them making them roll backwards.

That woke the others up and they came running over to me asking me if i was ok. "Yea i'm okay." i replied. "But those trucks startled me so i bashed into them making them roll back.

The next chapter is from Garth's point of view coming soon.


	7. meet Salty

**GARTH'S POV**

David took me, Kate and Lilly to the docks to show us what the engines did there and we met Salty, he loved a good story and we asked him to tell us a story he thought of one then he began " Once, a kind and wise engine called Edward wanted to give an old, red diesel a christmas holiday present, so off he went, a-looking around the island."

**5 minutes later**

"And what that kind and wise engine called Edward give salty was just what that old, red diesel wanted - A new story to tell." we liked the story and as we boarded Oliver's train to Crovan's gate when David said "I've heard that story 1000 times and i never get tired of it." I was surprised, He had heard the same story 1000 times over and doesn't get tired of it? "I wish something interesting will happen." thought Kate.

We got to crovans gate and Skarloey took us to blue mountain quarry. I've never been here before. said David.


	8. meet Victor and Kevin, the show down

**STILL GARTH'S POV**

"We got to some place called blue mountain quarry. David said he had never been here before and then we headed for the steamworks, David told us all about the steamworks and we was all shocked when he told us about the diesels taking over the steamworks last year."

"As we entered the steamworks we saw Victor the engine in charge of the steamworks and we all heard a clang, we looked round and saw a crane called Kevin. he had dropped an old engine part and he said "Sorry boss." then we all heard someone shouting outside the steamworks. Me, David, Kate and Lilly came out the steamworks to find another human, David reconised him at once. "Nick." he said in a low angry voice. Nick was not happy and spoke to David about something i don't know whar it was he was talking about actually. Then David came back looking nervous "Nick invited me to a show down at the town square in 10 minutes."

"Soon we was at the town square and ready for the show down Victor had given david a gun and David said. "What ever happens now you do not interfer, Ok. Soon Nick came to the town square with a gun then they took their places 10 paces apart and then...

**OH I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU WONDERING WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT. TO BE CONTINED...**


	9. Dead and

**STILL GARTH'S POV**

David and Nick shot at eachother and they got eachother in exactly the same place in the chest, the next thing we knew they both started to punch eachother, they punched eachothers chests in and then punched eachother in the face and they both fell never to rise again. however Nick stood up and just exploded but David remained in one piece he stood up then his strength failed and then fell again and he turned all white and lay still the diesel works workers picked up Nick's parts and took them away so a steamworks worker took David's body to the steamworks and Victor said he was signed on to a project and would include David in it

**10 days later**

**LILLY'S POV**

It had been several days since David had been put in the steamworks when finally Victor emerged from the inside of the steamworksand told us to come in and when we got in the steamworks he told us that David's wounds were fateful so Victor started work on him but Kate was sadder than ever. Soon we heard chashing and bashing from outside the steamworks and we saw a big robot who was Nickatron, he was reconstructed...


	10. author's note

this crossover is going M rated for violence and strong language so don't like don't read. however my laptop is going off to get fixed on monday so if chapter 10 ain't up before monday my laptop would have gone off to get fixed so please bear with me.


	11. Nickatron takes Kate and Optimus Dave

**PREVIOULY ON KATE GOES TO SODOR**

* * *

><p>It had been several days since David had been put in the steamworks when finally Victor emerged from the inside of the steamworksand told us to come in and when we got in the steamworks he told us that David's wounds were fateful so Victor started work on him but Kate was sadder than ever. Soon we heard chashing and bashing from outside the steamworks and we saw a big robot who was Nickatron, he was reconstructed...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>STILL LILLY'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Nickatron saw Kate and grabbed her, she tried to get free but to no avale. Nickatron took her away so we ran into the steamworks and told Victor what just happened so he had just finished working on David. A worker pushed a few buttons and a robot came to life.<p>

"Who is that." I asked. This is David." said Victor. "This was my project, to create an army of robots to protect the whole island." and more robots stood up. "And i've changed David's name to Optimus Dave or you can still call him David." Victor said. Then David spoke.

* * *

><p><strong>NO-ONES POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"I will not stop at anything until Kate has been rescued. And David and the other robots left the steamworks and they did something unusual they transformed. Victor are they meant to do that? asked Garth. "Yea." Victor replied. Just then David and the other transformers rolled towards the dieselworks and soon after they left Garth and Lilly saw Humphrey. "Humphrey what are you doing here?" asked Garth supprized. "Hello Barf, how did you get here?" asked Humphrey in a dark, low voice. When i was banished i wandered around till i came to the docks 10 miles outside of Jasper park then i found a ship being loaded with an engine, Luke, his name was so i crept aboard and came here and found this place called the Dieselworks." "THE DIESELWORKS, ARE YOU FUCKING MAD, HUMPHREY." said Garth...<p>

* * *

><p>what will happen next?<p> 


	12. Optimus Dave saves Kate

"NO BARF I'M NOT MAD. Anyway the diesels understand me and the main diesel, Diesel 10 gave me this." said Humphrey as a mecanical claw came out his back and snapped at Garth.

**OUTSIDE THE DIESELWORKS**

"STEAMER-BOTS TRANSFORM." said Optimus Dave and he entered the dieselworks followed by the steame-bots and saw Kate just sitting in the far corner of the dieselworks and picked her up and transforrmed and took Kate away from the diesel works and back to the steamworks. When they got back to the steamworks, Kate ran out of the cab and ran over to Victor as David tranformed back to robot mode. "Don't worry, Kate." said Victor. It's David.

TO BE CONTINUED...

sorry it's short hope you enjoyed it anyway


End file.
